Daniel Abundis
|nacimiento = 1 de septiembre de 1967 |lugar_nacimiento = Coyoacán, Ciudad de México |nacionalidad = Mexicano |ingreso_doblaje = 1988 2008 ( ) |salida_doblaje = 2004 (16 años) |pais = México |estado = Activo |sindicato = ANDA |demo = ELHBT1Dori.ogg }}thumb|230px|Homenaje a Daniel Abundis. thumb|230px|Tributo a Daniel Abundis. LCSHMascaraMuerteCancer.png|Máscara de Muerte de Cáncer en la franquicia de Los Caballeros del Zodiaco, su personaje más conocido. LCSHMuAries.png|Mu de Aries también en la franquicia de Los Caballeros del Zodiaco otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. Happosai_by_el-maky-z.png|Happosai en Ranma ½, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Rolf.jpg|Rolf en Ed, Edd y Eddy (temps. 1-4) y en Todos contra los Ed's, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Tommy_oliver.png|Tommy Oliver (2ª voz) desde Power Rangers: Zeo hasta Power Rangers: Fuerza Salvaje. Merrick.jpg|Merrick Baliton/Lunar Wolf Ranger en Powers Rangers: Fuerza Salvaje. Oskar-hey-arnold-the-jungle-movie-6.77.jpg|Oscar Kokoschka en ¡Oye Arnold! (temps. 3-5), ¡Oye Arnold! La película y ¡Oye Arnold! La película de la jungla. Myoga.png|Myoga en Inuyasha e Inuyasha Kanketsu-Hen: El acto final. Mike_Coil.png|Mike Coil en Robots Ninja. LCZSHGekiOso.png|Geki de Oso también en la franquicia de Los Caballeros del Zodiaco. 1228_render_Hagen.png|Hagen de Merak Beta también en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco. SSO_Kiki_de_Aries.png|Kiki de Appendix también en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco (3ª voz), Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (versión DVD) y Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega. Samson Oak anime.png|Samson Oak en Pokémon: Sol y Luna. Sean_Penn_in_Fast_Times_at_Ridgemont_High.png|Jeff Spicoli en Picardías estudiantiles. Chuck Sullivan GWH.jpeg|Chuck Sullivan en la versión de Miramax de Mente indomable. Timothy_Upham.jpeg|Cabo Timothy Upham en Rescatando al soldado Ryan. Viggo1998.jpg|David Shaw en Un crimen perfecto. Simon mi.jpg|Simon Bishop en Mejor imposible. 8--ben.jpg|Malcolm Bench en Límite vertical. 10013-18163.jpg|Wedge Antilles en el redoblaje de la trilogía clásica de Star Wars. CHP3Brett_C._Shelton.png|Brett Shelton en Chucky: El muñeco diabólico 3. William_Baldwin_in_Backdraft.png|Brian McCaffrey en el doblaje original de Marea de fuego. Melrose Place Craig Field.png|Craig Field en Melrose Place. CoryGMW.png|Cory Matthews (2ª voz) en El mundo de Riley. Mr.Sabatini.jpg|Angelo Sabatini en Bob el constructor. Edward Thomas & Freinds.png|Edward (2ª voz) en Thomas y sus amigos. Toby Thomas & Freinds.png|Toby (2ª voz) también en Thomas y sus amigos. ToadPromo.png|Toad también en Thomas y sus amigos (temp. 18). Kaioshin6 by saodvd-dajob66.png|Fuwa en Dragon Ball Super. Psyphon OV.png|Psyphon en Ben 10: Omniverse (temps. 1-4) Lenny - TSR.png|Lenny en Toy Story. Waggs.png|Waggs en Érase una vez un bosque. 5307541 640px.jpg|Pata de Garfio en Enredados otra vez: La serie. Ross_McCall_in_Band_of_Brothers.png|Cabo Joseph "Joe" Liebgott en Hermandad en la trinchera. BH90210 Scott Scanlon.png|Scott Scanlon en Beverly Hills, 90210. Lizziemcguire(22).png|Sr. Digby "Dig" Sellers en Lizzie McGuire. Varys.jpg|Varys en El juego de tronos. Ham Mack S2.jpg|Ham Mack en Andi Mack. Bob_bulmer.jpg|Bob Bulmer en Restaurantes extraños. ELHBT3Dori.png|Dori en la trilogía de El Hobbit. Aquaman18Ricou.png|Rey Ricou en Aquaman. El-doble-del-diablo-critica-pic2.jpg|Uday Hussein en El doble del diablo. Agente Brown Matrix.gif|Agente Brown en Matrix. Seraph Matrix2.gif|Seraph en Matrix recargado. 2019-06-08 23.23.12.jpg|Akimov en Chernobyl. JATGP Jim's father.png|Padre de Jim en Jim y el durazno gigante. Dio_de_la_mosca.png|Dio de Mosca también en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco. Sho.png|Sho también en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco. Edadepiedrix_2018.png|Edadepiédrix en Astérix: El secreto de la poción mágica. Dr. henry craven ejsanime.png|Dr. Henry Craven en El jardín secreto. Bunta.jpg|Director Enzo (Padrino) en Crayon Shin-chan. FinnTFA.png|Finn (FN-2187) en Disney Infinity. Dr.namba.jpg|Profesor Namba en Pokémon: Generación Avanzada. ZENKI_Kagetora1s.jpg|Kagetora en Zenki. Cazador_furtivo_galactico_eps_86-87_dbs.png|Cazador furtivo galáctico también en Dragon Ball Super (eps. 86-87). Papádeketto.jpg|Padre de Ket en el doblaje original de Kiki: Entregas a domicilio. Koichi-mizuhara.jpg|Koichi Mizuhara en Megalo Box. Kagami (KDLFDH-LBDU).jpg|Kagami en Kabaneri de la Fortaleza de Hierro: La batalla de Unato. Hiroshi Matsui (KA).jpg|Hiroshi Matsui en Kengan Ashura. Cochero (Konosuba).jpg|Cochero en Konosuba! God’s Blessing on This Wonderful World. The Professor BF.png|Profesor en Las aventuras del Pequeño Felix y sus amigos. ANS Hombre Universal.png|Hombre Universal en el material adicional de Los Increíbles. Dr. Michael Mitchell TSNB.png|Dr. Michael Mitchell en el redoblaje de Las aventuras de Tom Sawyer (eps. 9-32). Detective Pincard TSNB.png|Detective Pincard también en el redoblaje de Las aventuras de Tom Sawyer (eps. 41 y 42). Mark_Hadlow_2014.jpg|Voz recurrente de Mark Hadlow. thumb|230px|Creado por FanDubbing22. thumb|right|230px|El tigre con la voz de Daniel Abundis. thumb|230x230px|Voz de Daniel como Rolf thumb|230x230px thumb|229x229px Daniel Abundis (nacido el 1 de septiembre de 1967), es un actor mexicano nacido en el Distrito Federal, con una amplia trayectoria teatral desde el año 1988, además de experiencia en televisión, cine, radio y doblaje. Es mejor conocido por haber dado su voz a Mu de Aries y Máscara de Muerte de Cáncer en el anime Los Caballeros del Zodiaco, a Happosai en Ranma ½, Rolf en la serie animada Ed, Edd y Eddy y Oscar Kokoschka en ¡Oye Arnold!. En series de televisión fue la voz de Tommy Oliver desde Power Rangers: Zeo hasta Power Rangers: Turbo, reemplazando a Adrián Fogarty. En la actualidad es la voz de Bob Bulmer, el anfitrión de Restaurantes extraños, y de Alexis Coran en Mentes al límite, ambas series producidas por Discovery. Biografía Daniel Abundis es originario de Coyoacán, en la ciudad de México. Su formación actoral comenzó con Gonzalo Correa en el taller de teatro de la Escuela Nacional Preparatoria, llamada "Prepa de Coyoacán" (E. N. P. #6 ); posteriormente en la Escuela de Iniciación Artística del Conjunto Cultural Ollin Yoliztli (Danza contemporánea, Teatro, Historia del arte, Historia de la música). Ha tomado diversos talleres y cursos con: Teatro Línea de Sombra, CONACULTA, Patrice Pavis, Sandra Félix, Leticia Jimeno, Juan Felipe Preciado y Héctor Azar. Incursionó en la especialidad de doblaje de voz en el año 1988, donde también ha llegado a desempeñar la actividad de dirección. Ha trabajado con directores de la talla de Francisco Colmenero, Rolando de Castro Sr., Carlos Magaña, Arturo Mercado, Eduardo Tejedo, Magdalena Leonel, Carlos Petrel, Rocío Prado, Jesús Barrero, Rafael Rivera, Azucena Rodríguez, Víctor Mares, Jorge Roig, Maynardo Zavala y José María Negri entre otros. A la par del doblaje se ha desarrollado profesionalmente en teatro. En 2004 se fue a radicar a Aguascalientes donde ingresa al Tecnológico de Monterrey, para enseñar actuación, en el INTA impartió Doblaje de Voz, por lo que se retiró temporalmente. En julio de 2008 regresó al D.F. para integrarse nuevamente al doblaje después de ausentarse 4 años. Filmografía Anime Masaya Onosaka *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Infierno - Ichi de Hidra (versión DVD) *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Elíseos - Ichi de Hidra (versión DVD) *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega - Ichi de Hidra Ryōichi Tanaka *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco - Máscara de Muerte de Cáncer / Dio de Mosca *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Infierno - Máscara de Muerte de Cáncer (versión TV) *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Alma de oro - Máscara de Muerte de Cáncer Bin Shimada *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco - Hagen de Merak Beta *Ranma ½ - Pan de carne Kenichi Ogata *Inuyasha - Myoga *Inuyasha Kanketsu-Hen: El acto final - Myoga Rokurō Naya *Crayon Shin-Chan - Director Enzo (1ª y 3ª temp.) *El jardín secreto - Dr. Henry Craven Otros *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco **Mu de Aries **Geki de Oso (saga Doce Casas) **Kiki (saga de Poseidón) **Sho **Leda **Padre de Syd **Jabu de Unicornio (ep. 100, saga de Poseidón) **Shiryu de Dragón (eps. 7-8) **Milo de Escorpión (ep. 36) **Aioria de Leo (ep. 49, saga de las Doce Casas) **Saga de Géminis (ep. 98, saga de Asgard) **Dohko de Libra (saga de Asgard) **Hyoga de Cisne (eps. 103, 105 y 112, saga de Poseidón) **Caballero de Cristal (un ep., saga de Poseidón) **Voces diversas *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Infierno **Mu de Aries (versión TV) **Ichi de Hidra (versión DVD) **Kiki (versión DVD) *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Elíseos **Kiki (versión DVD) **Geki de Oso (versión DVD) *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega - Kiki de Aries *Robots Ninja - Mike Coil *Ranma ½ - Happosai / Mousse (ep. 26) *Las aventuras de Tom Sawyer **Brick (ep. 8) (redoblaje) **Dr. Michael Mitchell (1ª voz, eps. 9-32) (redoblaje) **Fiscal (ep. 40) (redoblaje) **Detective Pincard (eps. 41 y 42) (redoblaje) *El jardín secreto - Lord Richmond (ep. 30) *Zenki - Kagetora *009-1 - Norman *Pokémon - Sr. Goodshow / Reportero *Pokémon: Generación Avanzada - Kaburagi (ayudante de Clair) *Pokémon Sol y Luna - Samson Oak *Dragon Ball - Monje Shaolin que molesta a Giran / Yamada Charmy / Voces diversas *Dragon Ball Super - Fuwa / Cazador furtivo galáctico (eps. 86 y 87) *Remi - Narrador (redoblaje) *Eyeshield 21 - Padre de Sena (2ª voz) / Oso Grande (Mariscal de la cuadra 36) / Entrenador Morgan / Jhonson (Luchador Profesional) / Jugador de baloncesto / Voces diversas *Naruto - Señor Feudal de la Tierra de las verduras / Nan *Children of the Whales - Bufón viejo *Megalo Box - Koichi Mizuhara *Saint Seiya: Los Caballeros del Zodiaco - Ichi de Hidra *Akashic Records of Bastard Magic Instructor - Carrel Mardoss *Kengan Ashura - Hiroshi Matsui *KONOSUBA -God's blessing on this wonderful world! - Cochero Películas de anime *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Contraatacan - Máscara de Muerte de Cáncer (redoblaje) *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Obertura del Cielo - Ichi de Hidra / Dohko de Libra *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La leyenda del santuario - Máscara de Muerte de Cáncer *Kiki: Entregas a domicilio - Padre de Ket / Reportero (doblaje original) *Súper Once: El ataque de los poderosos Ogros Shuurai - Suguru Fuyukai *Detective Conan: La decimocuarta víctima - Eimei Shishido *El héroe legendario - Herrero *Kabaneri de la Fortaleza de Hierro: La batalla de Unato - Kagami *Shin-Chan: ¡A dormir! El gran asalto en el mundo de los sueños - Bunta Takakura *Martian Successor Nadesico: El príncipe de la oscuridad - Operador #3 *Guerreros del viento - Goru (doblaje mexicano) Series animadas *¡Oye Arnold! - Oscar Kokoschka (Temp. 3-5) *Ed, Edd & Eddy - Rolf (1ª voz) *Las aventuras de Rocky y Bullwinkle - Boris Malosnoff (redoblaje) *Beast Machines - Rattrap *My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Spearhead *El Hombre Araña **Silvermann (joven) **J. Johan Jameson (algunos eps.) **Paul Stevenson **John Jameson (un ep.) **John Bert (eps. 21 y 24) **Wong **Editor que contrata a Brock **Piloto de helicóptero **Chofer **Arqueólogo (Mecal) **Arthur Avis **Vendedor de periódicos **Conductor de bus *Blinky Bill - Sploodge *Bob el constructor - Angelo Sabatini *Thomas y sus amigos - Edward / Toby (temp. 20-presente) *La conspiración Roswell - Simon "Fitz" Fitzpatrick *Los Simpson **Reclutador De Los Movimentarios **Abraham Simpson (temp. 12, ep. 260) **Voces adicionales (temps. 9, 11 y 12) *Hora de aventura - Cake la Gata (1ª voz) / Tromo (ep. 105 y 106) *Ben 10: Omniverse - Psyphon *Big Guy y Rusty el niño robot - Dr. Axel Donovan *Titán sim-biónico - Mike *Enredados otra vez: La serie - Pata de Garfio *Las aventuras del Pequeño Felix y sus amigos - Profesor *MAD - Hombre con periódico / Magneto (un ep.) / Voces adicionales (4ª temp.) *Phineas y Ferb - Voces adicionales *La ley de Milo Murphy - Voces adicionales *El ascenso de las Tortugas Ninja - Voces adicionales *Looney Tunes - Voces adicionales (4ª etapa) Películas animadas Joseph Medrano *La princesa encantada 2: El secreto del castillo - Lord Rogers *La princesa encantada 3: El misterio del tesoro encantado - Lord Rogers Otros *¡Oye Arnold! La película - Oskar Kokoschka *¡Oye Arnold! La película de la jungla - Oskar Kokoschka *Toy Story - Lenny *Mulán - Espíritu del ábaco / Huno #3 *Todos contra los Ed's - Rolf *El mundo mágico de Bella - Crane *Spirit: El corcel indomable - Jake *Rudolph, el pequeño reno - Cometa *Los Increíbles - Hombre Universal (Material adicional) *Astérix: El secreto de la poción mágica - Edadepiédrix *Don Gato y su pandilla - Robot #3 *Phineas y Ferb la película: A través de la segunda dimensión - Voces adicionales *La guardia del león: Un nuevo rugido - Voces adicionales Películas Mark Hadlow *El Hobbit: La batalla de los cinco ejércitos (2014) - Dori *El Hobbit: La desolación de Smaug (2013) - Dori *El Hobbit: Un viaje inesperado (2012) - Dori Denis Lawsom *Star Wars Episodio VI: El regreso del Jedi - Wedge Antilles (1984) (redoblaje) *Star Wars Episodio V: El imperio contraataca - Wedge Antilles (1981) (redoblaje) *Star Wars Episodio IV: Una nueva esperanza - Wedge Antilles (1977) (redoblaje) Abdoulaye NGom *El Estrangulador Grasiento - Turista Senegalés (2016) *George de la selva (película) - Kip (1997) Ben Mendelsohn *Mar negro (2014) - Fraser *Límite vertical (2000) - Malcolm Bench Reni Santoni *Dr. Dolittle 2 (2001) - Rata #2 *Dr. Dolittle (1998) - Rata #2 Otros *Fullmetal Alchemist (2017) - Tendero *Hambre de poder (2016) - Leonard Rosenblatt (Andrew Benator) / Will Davis (Ric Reitz) *Planetarium (2016) - André Servier (Pierre Salvadori) *Esta chica es un desastre (2015) - LeBron James *Mi verano en Provenza (2014) - Mercader (Jean-Marc Ravera) *Chef a domicilio (2014) - Voces adicionales *Capitán América y el Soldado del Invierno (2014) - Voces adicionales *Un corazón normal (2014) - Dick Lombardo (Armand Schultz) *Un novato en apuros (2014) - Voces adicionales *Un tipo rudo 2 (2014) - Voces adicionales *Los cazadores (2013) - Agente Waters (Eric Breker) *Ajuste de cuentas (2013) - Voces adicionales *El gran Gatsby (2013) - Voces adicionales *El llanero solitario (2013) - Voces adicionales *Hombres de negro III (2012) - Sr. Wu (Keone Young) / Neil Armstrong (Jared Johnston) *Cristiada (2012) - Obispo Pascual (Moisés Suárez) *Let It Shine (2012) - Voces adicionales *No puedes besar a la novia (2011) - Vlatko Nikitin (Ken Davitian) (redoblaje mexicano) *Una princesa en Navidad (2011) - Floyd (Alan O'Silva) *La casa de Rosewood Lane (2011) - Barrett Tanner (Sonny Marinelli) (doblaje mexicano) *Nacidos para matar (2011) - Voces adicionales (2ª versión) *El doble del diablo (2011) - Uday Husein (Dominic Cooper) *La increíble historia de Albert Nobbs (2011) - Voces adicionales (2ª versión) *El árbol de la vida (2011) - Maestro de escuela *La fabulosa aventura de Sharpay (2011) - Neal Roberts (Jack Plotnick) *Zack y Cody: La película (2011) - Voces adicionales *La chica de mis sueños (2010) - Trent Preston (Jonathan B. Wright) (redoblaje) *Rising Stars (2010) - MO (Fisher Stevens) *Venganza implacable (2009) - Sr. Drince (Robert Clarke) *Programa de protección para princesas (2009) - General Kane (Johnny Ray Rodriguez) *Bruno (2009) - Voces adicionales (versión Universal) *Conspiración violenta (2008) - Voces adicionales (doblaje mexicano) *Enamorada de mi ex (2007) - Chazz Coleman (Donal Logue) (2ª versión) *Zapata, el sueño del héroe (2004) - Voces adicionales en español y náhuatl *El Hombre Araña 2 (2004) - Actor en obra *Identidad (2003) - Larry (John Hawkes) *Matrix Recargado (2003) - Seraph (Collin Chou) *Hulk (2003) - Piloto #1 *Atrápame si puedes (2002) - Dr. Ashland (Jonathan Brent) *El gángster número 1 (2000) - Billy (Cavan Clerkin) *Juegos sexuales 2 (2000) - Steve Muller (Jonathan Potts) *102 dálmatas (2000) - Sr. Button (Ron Cook) *Rockeros rebeldes (1999) - Elvis (Miles Dougal) / Kenny (Nick Scotti) *Matrix (1999) - Agente Jones (Robert Taylor) *La última puerta (1999) - Bernie (James Russo) *Locos en Alabama (1999) - Sr. Murphy (William Converse-Roberts) *Lo opuesto al sexo (1998) - Matt Mateo (Ivan Sergei) *Juegos, trampas y dos armas humeantes (1998) - Tom (Jason Flemyng) *Rescatando al soldado Ryan (1998) - Cabo Timothy Upham (Jeremy Davies) *Gia (1998) - Drogadicto *Un crimen perfecto (1998) - David Sha (Viggo Mortensen) *Mente indomable (1997) - Chuck Sullivan (Ben Affleck) (versión Miramax) *Turbo: Una Película de los Power Rangers (1997) - Tommy Oliver (Jason David Frank) *Poder absoluto (1997) - Voces diversas *Exceso de equipaje (1997) - Greg Kistler (Harry Connick Jr.) *Autos de acero (1997) - Willard (Chuck Kinlaw) *El quinto elemento (1997) - Mecánico de la nave (Kevin Brewerton) *Mejor imposible (1997) - Simon Nye (Greg Kinnear) *Los espectros (1996) - Stuart (Jim Fyfe) *Space Jam: El juego del siglo (1996) - Voces adicionales *Un día muy especial (1996) - Eddie Parker (Michael Massee) *La desaparición de Garcia Lorca (1996) - Vicente Fernández (Eusebio Lázaro) *Jim y el durazno gigante (1996) - Padre de Jim (Steven Culp) / Reportero #2 *Algo muy personal (1996) - Voces adicionales *Día de la Independencia (1996) - Bob Friend / Carlos Ortiz (Gary W. Cruz) *The Big Green (1995) - Larry Musgrove (Patrick Renna) *Marea roja (1995) - Tte. Mahoney (Jaime Gomez) *Epidemia (1995) - John (Tim Ransom) *Magia en el agua (1995) - Voces adicionales *Asalto al tren del dinero (1995) - Ladrón hispano #2 *Casino (1995) - Voces diversas *Madonna: Inocencia perdida (1994) - Padre Usher (Leo Burns) *Mi papá es un héroe (1994) - Amigo de Pablo (Dorian Jones) *El perro lanudo (1994) - Bob (Charles Dugan) *Timecop: Policía del futuro (1994) - Ricky (Scott Bellis) (doblaje original) *El fugitivo (1993) - Guardia joven en el bus (Pancho Demmings) *Mensaje de Nam (1993) - Sgto. Johnson (Christopher Allport) *Santana ¿Americano yo? (1992) - Montoya Santana (joven) (Panchito Gomez) *Chucky: El muñeco diabólico 3 (1991) - Brett Shelton (Travis Fine) *Marea de fuego (1991) - Brian McCaffrey (William Baldwin) (doblaje original) *Memphis Belle: El triunfo final (1990) - Tte. Phil Lowenthal (D.B. Sweeney) *Camino a Avonlea (1990) - Henry (John Shepherd) *Rocky V (1990) - Barry Thompkins (doblaje original) *Haz lo correcto (1989) - Cee (Martin Lawrence) *Turner & Hooch (1989) - Ferraday (Joel Bailey) (doblaje original) *Una noche por la ciudad (1987) - Líder de la pandilla negra (Clark Johnson) (redoblaje) *Fletch, el extraordinario (1985) - Gummy (Larry Flash Jenkins) (redoblaje) *En un lugar del corazón (1984) - Sacerdote en funeral *Picardías estudiantiles (1982) - Jeff Spicoli (Sean Penn) *Ángel de venganza (1981) - Mickey *Drácula (1979) - Tom Hindley (Joe Belcher) (3ª versión) *El regreso de la Pantera Rosa (1975) - Guía del museo (Nadim Sawalha) (redoblaje) *Harry el Sucio (1971) - Policía en la radio / Doctor (3ª versión) Series de TV Jason David Frank *Power Rangers: Zeo - Tommy Oliver/Zeo Red Ranger (2ª voz) *Power Rangers: Turbo - Tommy Oliver/Red Turbo Ranger *Power Rangers: Fuerza salvaje - Tommy Oliver/Zeo Red Ranger (especial "Rojo por siempre") Otros *Veep - Furlong (Dan Bakkedahl) (temp. 2-7) (2013-2019) *El juego de tronos - Lord Varys (Conleth Hill) (2011-2019) *House of Cards - Donald Blythe (Reed Birney) (2013-2017) *True Blood: sangre verdadera (2009-2014) **Talbot Angelis (Theo Alexander) (temp. 3) **Don Bartolo (Del Zamora) (temp. 5) **Dieter Braun (Christopher Heyerdahl) (temp. 5) **Eddie Fournier (Stephen Root) (temp. 2, ep. 14) **Emory Broome (Chris Butler) (temp. 4, ep. 38) **Sanbir Dutta (Shishir Kurup) (temp. 7, ep. 73) *Restaurantes extraños - Él mismo (Bob Bulmer) (2012) *El show de Amanda - John Kassir (1999-2002) *Los expedientes secretos X - El hombre de la manicura (John Neville) (1995-1998) *Ja'mie: Chica de escuela privada - Sr. Hayes *Beverly Hills, 90210 - Scott Scallon *Band of Brothers - Joseph D. Liebgott *Mentes al límite - Alexis Conran *Power Rangers: Fuerza Salvaje - Merrick Baliton (Lunar Wolf Ranger) (Philip Andrew) *Power Rangers: Samurai - Skull (Jason Narvy) *Hypernautas - Sharky *Lost **George Minkowski (Fisher Stevens) (2010) **Howard Zukerman (Jacob Witkin) (3ª temporada, ep. 63) *¿Le temes a la oscuridad? **Brian (Justin Borntraeger) ("El Relato de la Bibliotecaria Silenciosa") (temp. 4, ep. 43) **Dean Wilson (Charlie Hofheimer) ("El Relato de los Demonios del Mar") (temp. 4, ep. 44) **Jimmy Preston (Myles Ferguson) ("La Historia del Fantasma del Fuego") (temp. 4, ep. 49) **Chris Leary (Zachary Carlin) ("El Relato de la Estación 109.1") (temp. 5, ep. 55) **Trevor Riley (Dylan Provencher) ("La Historia de Badge") (temp. 5, ep. 59) **Bobo (Cas Anvar) ("El Relato de la Trampa del Tiempo") (temp. 7, ep. 86) *Zack y Cody: Gemelos a bordo - Sr. Everheart *Enlightened - Tyler (Mickey White) *Melrose Place - Craig Field (David Chavret) *Andi Mack - Ham Mack (Stoney Westmoreland) *Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D - Gary (Bob Stephenson) / Honest Eddie (Stoney Westmoreland) / Asistente de Jiaying (Brendan Wayne) *Agente Carter - Agente Yauch (Alexander Carroll) *Lizzie McGuire - Sr. Digby "Dig" Sellers *ALF - Voces adicionales (Debut) *Los hechiceros de Waverly Place - Voces adicionales *Estoy en la banda - Voces adicionales *El príncipe del rap en Bel Air - Voces adicionales *Misterios sin resolver - Voces adicionales *La niñera - Voces adicionales *Boardwalk Empire - Voces adicionales *CSI: Miami - Voces adicionales *The Mandalorian - Voces adicionales Miniseries *Abducidos - Marty Erickson (John Hawkes) Telenovelas brasileñas *El rico y Lázaro - Baruc (Guilherme Lopes) *Uga Uga - Gumercindo (Marcos Breda) Documentales *Spielberg - David Edelstein *The Beatles: De gira ocho días a la semana - Paul McCartney (joven) *Nacimientos asombrosos - Voces adicionales Videojuegos *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Alma de soldados - Máscara de Muerte de Cáncer / Hagen de Merak Beta *Call of Duty: Black Ops II - Al "The Weasel" Arlinghton *Disney Infinity - Finn / Wedge Antilles *Dishonored: Death of the Outsider - Tomas Dirección de doblaje *El doble del diablo *Nuevas estrellas (2ª versión) *El rico y Lázaro (tráiler y doblaje piloto) Intérprete *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La leyenda del santuario - Mr. Death Mask (Máscara de Muerte de Cáncer) *La princesa encantada 3: El misterio del tesoro encantado - Lord Rogers (canciones) Comerciales *Partido Encuentro Social (PES) (promos: "El tigre" y "Únete al lado correcto de la historia") - Voz del tigre (2018) Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Art Sound México *Audiomaster 3000 *Auditel *Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana *CBAudio *Central Entertainment *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House - AF The Dubbing House *Globo *Grupo Macías *IDF *Jarpa Studio *Koe Dubbing Masters México *Labo - LaboPrime Dubbing Producers *Larsa *LAS Dubbing *Lola MX *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. *Optimedia Bond México *Procineas S.C.L. *Producciones Grande *Producciones Salgado *SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb *Sebastians *Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync *Taller Acústico S.C. - El Cuarto de Máquinas *Telespeciales, S.A. Teatro thumb|Falsa crónica de Juana la Loca thumb|Don Juan Tenorio thumb|El sacrificio de Isaac Se inició en el grupo universitario de teatro preparatoriano en la ENP#6, que comandaba el actor y director teatral Gonzalo Correa (1985-88). Su ingreso en el teatro profesional fue en Don Juan Tenorio (1985) junto a actores de la talla de Pituka de Foronda, Doña Lili Inclán, Guillermo Inclán, Don José Chávez Trowe, José Antonio Cossio, Meche Carreño y Carlos Pichardo, en el Teatro Fru-Fru. En ese mismo año trabajó en una comedia musical infantil llamada El cocol mágico bajo la dirección de Jorge Arvizu y Jorge Ortiz de Pinedo. En teatro ha trabajado en diversas puestas en escena bajo la dirección de Miguel Sabido, Tito Dreinhuffer, Jorge Ortiz de Pinedo, José Solé, Graciela Orozco y Sandra Félix. En Aguascalientes participó como actor y director teatral en la Compañía Profesional Independiente de Formación Actoral Al Trote, A. C. (abril/2008); además de participar en el montaje de Loco por ellas, texto basado en la cinta Sueños de un seductor de Woody Allen, llevando el rol protagónico de Allan Félix; así como su trabajo de El Caracol Encuerado en el Teatro Antonio Leal y Romero de esta misma ciudad. Fue maestro de la UVM, la Universidad de la Concordia y el Tecnológico de Monterrey en sus campus de Aguascalientes, y en el Tecnológico de Monterrey en su campus del Estado de México. En la actualidad imparte Doblaje de Voz en La Cuarta Pared Instituto de Artes Cinematográficas, en la Asociación Mexicana de Cineastas Independientes y en la Asociación Nacional de Intérpretes. Montajes *''Don Juan Tenorio'' - Butarelli / Escultor - Dirección: Gonzalo Correa y Roberto Sen *''El cocol mágico''- Dirección: Jorge Ortiz de Pinedo y Jorge Arvizu *''La corbata'' - Dirección: Martín Pretalia y Eduardo Espíndola - Producción: Gabriela Goldsmith *''Don Gil Gonzáles de Ávila'' - Dirección: Graciela Orozco *''La alondra'' - Jean Anolhui (Hermano de Juana) - Dirección: María de la Luz Cendejas - Teatro Las Cuatro Estaciones *''El suplicante'' - Manuel / Jonadab - Dirección: Manuel Bauche Alcalde - Producción: Arturo Morell *''Entremeses cervantinos'' - José Solé - Producción: Irene Sabido y Miguel Sabido *''Falsa crónica de Juana la Loca'' - Dirección: Miguel Sabido *''Mariposa monarca'' - Dirección: Jorge Esma Bazán *''Pastorela barroca'' - Matías / Diablo menor - Dirección: Tito Dreinhuffer *''La venganza de Don Mendo'' - Marqués de la Moncada - Dirección: Roberto Sen / Producción: A. Spín *''Los niños de sal'' - El Gordo - Dirección: Rodrigo Rangel - Foro Salvador Novo-CENART *''La marioneta'' - Inversionista - Dirección: Sergio Morell - Teatro Coyoacán *''¿Qué pasa en esta casa?'' - Kino - Dirección: María Alicia Delgado - Producción: C. Ignacio Mención aparte es el trabajo de 10 años en la Compañía de Teatro Náhuatl de Miguel Sabido, con el que ejecutó montajes como El sacrificio de Isaac presentado en el Palacio de Bellas Artes de la Ciudad de México, o El día del Juicio Final en la explanada de Santiago Tlatelolco, con 400 actores en escena, y otros montajes, todos ellos hablados en lengua náhuatl. En la actualidad, es Director adjunto de los montajes La invención de la Santa Cruz y El sacrificio de Isaac, dirigidos por la maestra Graciela Orozco y auspiciados por el Instituto Tlaxcalteca de Cultura en la comunidad de Santa Cruz y el atrio del templo de San Francisco de Asís, Talxcala, Tlaxcala. Televisión Tiene en su haber unas 16 telenovelas, algunos programas unitarios y de comedia como: Derbez en cuando. Participó en las telenovelas Simplemente María, En carne propia y Barrera de amor, entre otras, todas de Televisa. Cine *''Destinos Cruzados'' - Político corrupto - Dirección: Luis Fernando Peña - Aguascalientes *''Ángel caído'' - Profesor Universitario / Demon - Dirección: Arturo Anaya - Producción: Red Dragons y ZUBA - Aguascalientes *''Los milagros de la Virgen de San Juan de Los Lagos'' - Fray Andrés - Producción: César Ballestra Curiosidades *Daniel ha doblado dos caballeros dorados de Aries siendo estos Mu de Aries y Kiki, sucesor de Mu. *Participó en un fandub grabando algunos diálogos de Máscara de Muerte de Cáncer en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Santuario, ya que no pudo estar presente en el doblaje oficial para TV ni para DVD. Muestras multimedia Archivo:La Guarida de Seiya - Daniel Abundis (Death Mask)|Entrevista a Daniel Abundis Archivo:Daniel Abundis dobla algunos diálogos de Máscara de Muerte en Hades|Daniel Abundis como DeathMask Archivo:Daniel Abundis como Mu de Aries|Daniel Abundis como Mu de Aries Enlaces externos *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=quIJju3UZHw El Padre de la Rebeldía autor Daniel Abundis *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o1orqwaWsaY Actuación de Daniel Abundis en cortometraje de miedo *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KeYerwPR598 Actuación de Daniel Abundis en Pastorela / La adoración de los Reyes Magos, obra presentada en San Isidro Buensuceso, Tlaxcala (diciembre de 1993) *Entrevista a Daniel Abundis en "De Rumiko Takahashi para el Mundo: Ranma 1/2" *Daniel Abundis como Happosai *Página y fotos de Daniel Abundis *Daniel Abundis dobla algunos diálogos de Máscara de Muerte en Hades * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Actores de TV Categoría:Colaboradores Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 1980 Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA